How to be your Dragon
by HibiscousDragonHeart
Summary: After her untimely demise our unnamed character finds herself scaled and losing her memories very quickly. Will she adapt to her new lifestyle or will she tiredly leave the earth? GORE! Birdy bloodbath!


Hi everybody!

(Hi dr. Nick)

Thank you, thank you! My first story on this account, and if I may say so myself, a pretty good one at that! I personally can barely remember the story behind this one so for now is just a oneshot.

Hope you like anyways, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I almost don't own my own mind, how could I claim too own HTTYD?

* * *

I just lied there, nothing I could do, voices and faces consuming the senses. There was also the pain. I was horrendous, I knew it must have been, My blood probably spilt over the asphalt. I couldnt remember much, only the grey blur as i crossed the road to go back home. Someone had been speeding, or texting, and they didnt stop in time.

Not in time. Thats what I knew my coworkers would be.

Working at the hospital taught me that when you get hit that hard and lose an arm, you dont make it. Not when youre so far from help. I felt hands now, pressing on my now stump and holding my head still. At least there was someone who knew what they were doing. I couldnt feel my legs anymore and my body felt light, my vision fading with my hearing as, slowly, I let myself sleep.

 _ **Forever.**_

 ** _~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~_**

Apparently forever didn't last very long for me as a muted light reached my eyes. Upset, I suddenly thrashed to make it go away. i had just let myself go, i shouldnt have to wake up so soon! My thrashing afforded me with more light, breaking through the cracks that i created. Angered by the fresh annoyance I yelled at it, a mindless scream that held no maning. This wasn't a bright idea as it sent a cascade of blinding sun-rays over my entire being. I was sent sprawling, skidding to a stop dazed and very tired. I opened my eyes and looked around, the background blurred and fuzzy. My instincts told me I was in a forest. Instincts, when did I get those... Whatever.

I felt a headache form from the multitude of noises that I could hear, from nearby bees to a clap of thunder miles away, seeing as the sky was clear for a long while. laying on my belly and covering my ears proved useful. when the noises faded I peaked one ear out, testing the waters so to say. Once it was bearable i peaked the other out until i was laying there listening to the sounds of this strange forest. A vibration startled me from where I lied and forced me to get on my feet. My footing felt off on my hind legs so I dropped onto all fours. Comfortable at last I began my search for the mysterious Grumble.

A few Birdcalls later and my search was turning up empty, it hadnt shown itself again and i was barking to try to scare it out. suddenly, i felt it, it was back! I found my stomach was the source and rolled onto my back to bark at it now, i didn't want it to growl! iIt quickly quieted down and I got up, proud of what I managed, and trotted off.

 _ **~~~LINE~~~**_

The birds were really getting annoying, they kept on flying down and nipping my ear-flaps. I was trying to imitate a big, scaly creature, who looked like me only different. She had dunked her head under the water and came back up with another, smaller, scaly thin that she ATE! I was so cool! She did it for awhile before eating the water and leaving, now I wanted one of those. I copied her exactly, staring at the water for a bit before dunking my head in and I still came out empty! I would have been finr with this if it werent for the birds who kept on landing on me and making me look away!

Thats why birds are really annoying, and evil. My stomach had also growled more and it didnt stop when I barked at it, but the birds left so thats an upside. I peered back into the water and spotted it, a Scaly Thing was right there, maybe thats what was missing, I had to see it! I got to excited though, instead of staring for awhile i dunked my head right into the water. I guess I did it wrong cause I didnt get the Thing and it wasent there anymore. Annoyed but determined i stared into the water to wait for a new Scaly Thing. The birds must have came back because one landed on me and bit my flap.

Enough was enough, i jumped up and slapped it out of the sky. I stared at it, waiting for it to get up so I could hit it again but it didnt move. Still angry I stomped up to it, numb legs from standing still so long, too teach it a lesson. I wanted to bite me? I was gonna bite it! I gathered it in my mouth as my stomach growled again and bit down. It was warm, and tasty and i figured out why the Big Scaly ate the Scaly Thing. Looking around, I spotted another bird pecking at the ground, my next target. It was unaware that I was slowly creeping up to it, that it until I pounced and tasted bird again. By now the birds nearby saw the two bites and they must have been scared cause when I turned to look for another they were all gone.


End file.
